universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Warrior Battle Royale
Elite Warrior Battle Royale is a reload project of a fighting game, inspired by Super ARC Bros Brawl. Roster Era of Elites 1 *Megaman Volnutt *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Neku Sakurada (The World Ends with You) *Roman Regins (WWE) *Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) *Bandana Dee (Kirby) *Blaziken (Pokemon) *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Dampierre (Soul Calibur) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Raven (Teen Titan) *Gambit (X-Men) *Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Tekkaman Blade Midway Point 1 *Jim the Knight (Hydilde; Joke Moveset) Era of Elites 2 *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Bray Wyatt (WWE) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Swampert (Pokemon) *Robotboy *Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) *Samurai Jack *Man Ray (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Cole MarGrath (InFAMOUS) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) Midway Point 2 *Yoshikage Kira (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Morrigan (Darkstalker) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Raiden (Metal Gear) Era of Elite 3 *Ryback (WWE) *Dante (DmC's Devil May Cry) *Inuyasha *The Kusagari (Red Steel 2) *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Sceptile (Pokemon) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Takamaru (The Secret Murasame Castle) *Danny Phantom *The Eds (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Robin (Teen Titan) *Cyborg (Teen Titan) *Dennis (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Fawful (Mario & Luigi) Midway Point 3 *Jack Cayman (Madworld) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Dean Ambrose (WWE) *Slade (Teen Titan) *Deoxys (Pokemon) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *??? (Unknown Guest) Starmiversary (Elite of Era 4) *Beth Tezuka (Barvest Warrior) *Carnage (Spider-Man) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ryoko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Dan Vs. *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Viewtiful Joe *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Toon Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back Ya) *WALL-E * (Unknown Guest) The Finale (Era of Elites 5) * * * * * * * (Unknown) Assist Trophies Round 1 *Servbot (Megaman 64) *Lissa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Shinobu Jacob (No More Heroes) *Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Shiki Misaki (The World Ends With You) *Kane (WWE) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) *Adeleine (Kirby 64) *Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Shura (Soulcalibur) *Vityaz-1 (Strider) *Beast Boy (Teen Titan) *Rouge (X-Men) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Dr. Hax (Gmod) *Light Yagami (Death Notes) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Forbidden Forest 3's Aether Round 2 *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) *Protoboy (Robotboy) *Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) *The Ninja (Samurai Jack) *Dirty Bubble (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Gekko (Metal Gear) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *JACK-X (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *Broque Monsieur (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Demon Boner (The Nostalgia Critic) *Jimmy Nuttrin (Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour) *Bom-Orb 64 (Super Mario 64.) *Jon Lajoie (The Best Song) Opening Theme *Days Are Forgotten by Kasabian (Megaman Volnutt to Tekkaman Blade) *Now or Never by Outasight (Assist Trophies Round 1 to Asura) *Irresistible by Fall Out Boy (Yoshikage Kira to Fawful) *Rise Today by Alter Bridge (??? to ???) Other *Rules for Elite Warrior Battle Royale *Elite Warrior Battle Royale/Gallery *Elite Warrior Battle Royale/Stages Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale